


Where Flesh Ends and Scales Begin

by TheDemoniacAngel, zach2225



Category: Original Work
Genre: Did We Mention The Dragons?, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Gen, Non-graphic character death, Prophecy, War, minimal violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemoniacAngel/pseuds/TheDemoniacAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach2225/pseuds/zach2225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nation of Yura is in Civil War, a mysterious emperor has ruled for far too long. The Dragons and their riders have all retreated or been hunted down, many believe that no riders remain loyal to the rebels. But away from the publics eye, a few Dragon Training Camps emerge, eager to train the next generation of Dragon Riders. Thomas is one of those people, hoping to help his country in ending this war. But little to his knowledge his destiny awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Flesh Ends and Scales Begin

  
Fire was reaching, crawling, eating everything in its path. Logan heard a crash and fell to the ground. He was on the floor next to somebody he didn’t recognize.  
Logan knew the man next to him was dead, so he got up and started to run again. He didn’t have time to think about the dead man when he could be killed himself. The fires inched closer to his skin, sparks reaching out to touch him, but he had no time to worry about himself when he had to protect the child.  
Logan heard a roar behind him and a scream. He took a sharp turn and found himself between a burning house and the fearsome dragon behind him. He chose the burning building. Jumping through the flames, holding the baby to his chest, he searched for away to escape this horror. He looked around and found a window and jumped through it despite the pain of the flames and broken glass.  
Logan ran straight into the forest not looking back at the burning town behind him. He heard a second roar as he tore through the thick brush going deep in the forest toward the mountains where his dragon was waiting. He emerged in near an ancient water temple ruin surrounded by several waterfalls and, hearing a second roar behind him, he ran into the ruins, through the waterfall, and slid into a small narrow cave.

  
A few moments later the dragon landed nearby. Through the waterfall Logan couldn’t make out much detail but he knew the man was cloaked and searching for the child. The cloaked figure walked with his sword to his side searching for them in the ruins. When the man was unsuccessful with the ruins he started to look at through the waterfalls. He approached the water falls and peered through the first not finding anything. He clutched the child to his chest, knowing it was only a matter of time, he prepared himself to fight. The man walked toward them. Logan held his breath. 

  
“Sir, multiple dragon riders have been seen in the city they are killing are man! What should we do?” 

  
“Order a retreat, but make sure you kill every child and infant in this village, or I’ll have your head. You know what to do, now go!” 

  
The mysterious dragon trainer whistled, and clambered onto the dragon's back and flew into the air. Before leaving, however, he shot flames into the ruins, attempting to kill whatever may have escaped and flew away.  
Logan knew it would be dangerous to call his dragon, and soldiers would be heading this way soon. He decided to retreat into the ruins. Lighting his torch, he began his descent into the ruins.  
Halfway towards the bottom, the stairs beneath him crumbled away, taking them into the unknown depths of the chamber. Holding the child, who was screaming, tightly, he threw himself toward the ground keeping the child safe from impact. He felt the cold embrace of the water, and was surprised he wasn’t squashed the ground, but instead landed in the frigid water. Logan swam, with what little strength he had left, to the surface, where he emerged, and swam to the the shore to catch his breath. Setting down Thomas, he took note of his surroundings, and realized he was in a spherical cavern of the ruined temple. The walls were old and cracked with moss and mold sprouting out of them. The room was illuminated by the moonlight, however it took effort to make out anything. It was to dangerous to call Deontus, and too dark to fly, so he’d have to wait for morning before he could escape this cavern. 

  
Soon the grip of fatigue took hold, and Logan drifted to sleep, dreaming of nothing, but nightmares about the past events that happened that day. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


He awoke the following day with beads of sweat dripping from his face. He could now see the ruins around him as sunlight poured from the hole he had fallen from the night before.  
He set Thomas gently on the ground to let him continue his slumber, and headed toward the small pond so he could wash his face. The frigid water stung his face, as the frozen shards brutally wrenched him out of his half-asleep state. He did not mind, though, as he knew that we would have to remain alert. Heading back to Thomas, Logan noticed something behind the weeds and moss that he hadn’t the night before. Brushing away the moss and weeds he noticed an ancient language of hieroglyphics. On it was a symbol he recognized translating to “Hand of water” and a open area. He placed his hand on the text, and when nothing happened, he turned around, and headed back to Thomas. That's when the Earth started to shake. 

  
The cavern shook and several chunks of rock fell from the ceiling. Shielding Thomas, Logan ran from a loose boulder before it crashed nearly missing the two. Water from underneath the ruined floor erupted, spraying out in geysers. Spitting, sizzling, water burned through the boulder that shielded them. Hail, as hard as stone, from the sky above, shattering on impact, releasing sharp shards.  
When all was clear, Logan glanced over his shoulder at the catastrophe that had just occurred. Despite all the destruction and new rock, the chasm seemed to be untouched; it had no new dents or cracks, The water, Logan noticed, shimmered with radiance and erupted from the ground, causing Logan to be temporarily blinded by the spray. When Logan regained his sight he saw an abnormally large dragon, that took up nearly all the space within the cavern. It was as light blue as the sky, and resembled the sea, with startling white scales that shimmered in the light. It had sharp turquoise eyes, that darted around the room, and a long spiked tail that could easily kill any man who wasn't careful. Its large tallon were as sharp as the finest blades, and its teeth seemed sharp enough to string a horse in a single bite.  
It was then that Logan realized the child was no longer within his arms, but was instead hovering in the air in front of the dragons face. “Stay away from him dragon!” It disregarded him as a man would a bug. The dragon spoke aloud, 

“You are the chosen one who will bring peace or death

You will meet great peril and danger

You will make friends and be betrayed

You will lose many but you are one

Of the four who share this fate

I will bestow you power other wish to have

And give you a sword that when the time comes you shall unlock

Now take this stone and meet

Your destiny and find the others

The world is in your and the others hands”

  
“The dragon pressed his forehead to the young boy’s, right where the stone was, then disappeared in another bright burst of light. Leaving as fast as it had come. The child hovered back to the ground, giggling, as if the whole thing had never happen. There, on the child's face, a tear like tattoo on the left side of his face that slowly disappeared from it. Logan ran to the child and picked him and sat down astonished, trying to process what had just occurred.This child had this much power, and he was only barely a toddler. He stood up his mind spinning, attempting to process all of what happened and whistled for Denatus, his dragon, who came flying toward into the now completely ruin ruin and climbed up his back with Thomas and saddled up.  
“Deontus take us to Androgen,” whispered Logan into Deontus’s ear. Deontus looked at him with a confused face and gurgled a small roar. “I know I said we wouldn’t go back there but this is urgent." He showed the dragon the child who was asleep on his back. Deontus grunted and took off in the sky. Logan made sure he avoided looking at the now burned charred village he once called home. “You better end this war Thomas” Logan said under his breath, “We need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Angel, and my co-author is Zach, this is our first public work, and we are eager for feedback. Please don't hesitate to comment. We will try to update regularly, and hope you enjoy the story. Thanks!


End file.
